


A lil chat about Obi-Wan’s beard

by Redminibike1



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Obi and Anakin having a chat, This was another 3am idea sue me, anakin’s nosy and obi’s deflecting, i had fun writing it, its kinda funny I think, lot of dialogue no action at all, takes place during clone wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redminibike1/pseuds/Redminibike1
Summary: Anakin was lounging on Obi-Wan’s small cot in his private quarters, watching with an entertained expression as Obi-Wan meticulously trimmed his beard.“Why don’t you ever just shave it off?”
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	A lil chat about Obi-Wan’s beard

Anakin was lounging on Obi-Wan’s small cot in his private quarters, watching with an entertained expression as Obi-Wan meticulously trimmed his beard.

“Why don’t you ever just shave it off?”  


Obi-Wan shot Anakin an exasperated look in the little mirror. “Why would I? Then I’d just have to grow it back.”

“I don’t see why. From what I remember, you were quite handsome without it. Maybe you’d want to keep it that way.”

“Is that a compliment? Has the world gone mad?”

“C’mon Obi-Wan, I compliment you all the time. I’m surprised your head isn’t as big as mine!”

Obi-Wan laughed. “No Anakin, I wouldn’t want to keep it shaved, and Force knows the in-between stage is positively ghastly.”

Anakin narrowed his eyes. “Why did you grow it in the first place?"

“Full of questions today, aren’t you?”

“You can’t escape me that easily. Go on, just tell me.”

Obi-Wan sighed, rinsing the razor and putting it away. He turned to face Anakin, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “I became your Master quite young. I felt it would lend me some...gravitas.”

Anakin cackled, leaning forward eagerly. “Ah! It’s all coming together! You were trying to hide your baby face!”

“Eloquently put, Anakin, but essentially yes. And it retained its usefulness when I was made a member of the Council.”

“Alright, I’ll give you that one. But surely you could shave it off now? You’ve been a Master long enough that you could probably garner respect without a beard.”

“I...I rather like it, now.”

Anakin squinted. Obi-Wan shifted.

“No, that’s not it. What is it? Why do you keep it?”

“It commands respect with my troops.”

Anakin laughed, “Now you’re really pulling my leg! Your men command you more than you command them! Would they tease you? Is that it?”

“Yes, that’s it. They wouldn’t let me live it down.” Obi-Wan rushed.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin whined, “Stop lying! What is it?”

“The...my men like it.”

“Your men...like your beard.”

“Yes.”

“You’re keeping the beard...because your men like it.”

“That’s what I said.”

“They told you that?”

“I was informed.”

“By whom?”

“Cody told me.”

Anakin inhaled softly. “Cody told you...that the men like your beard?”

“Well...Cody likes it, so I assumed the other men feel the same.”

“Cody likes your beard.”

“Cody likes my beard.” Obi-Wan sank into his desk chair, avoiding Anakin’s eyes.

“Force, Obi-Wan, what a way to admit it! I didn’t need to know Cody’s feelings about your facial hair!”

“You brought it up! And practically beat it out of me!” Obi-Wan replied defensively, before looking furtively up at Anakin. “You knew?”

“I knew. A few of us in the 501st figured it out. You’re discreet, but Rex and I know you and Cody. He’s practically starry-eyed around you, even with the helmet on, and you’re just as bad sometimes.”

Obi-Wan chuckled nervously.

“Anyways, I know you’re aware of my...romantic attachments.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “Finally! You and Padme? Could you be any more obvious? Force, it was hell pretending to be oblivious to that.”

“Me and Padme? What are you talking about? I meant me and Rex!”

Obi-Wan blinked, “You...and Rex?"

Anakin nodded seriously before a grin escaped and he cackled wildly.

Obi-Wan used the Force to shove Anakin’s shoulder before laughing as well. “You had me questioning everything!”


End file.
